Episode 11
The Cursed Island! (呪われた島! Norowareta Shima!) is the 11th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on December 21, 2009. A team composed of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, and later joined by Gray Fullbuster, embarks on an S-Class Request (without permission from Makarov) to lift the curse on Galuna Island. Upon exploring that island, they discover a temple with underground ruins that hide the ice prison of the Demon of Disaster, Deliora. Synopsis When Fairy Tail speculates about who stole an S-Class Request from the Request Board, Laxus Dreyar says that he saw a cat with wings take it, making the whole guild realize that the culprits are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. He states that since they took it without permission, they must be expelled when they return, if they actually return. Makarov tells Laxus to go and stop Natsu but Laxus refuses, claiming that he has a job to do. When the master ask him who else has the power to force Natsu to return,Gray Fullbuster volunteers to be the one who will bring back Natsu. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrive at the port in Hargeon Town. The sailors they ask to bring them to the island designated for the mission all refuse as the island is a bad omen around the port. During their quest of looking for a willing sailor, they are found by Gray. He tells them that they have to return to Fairy Tail or face expulsion. Natsu refuses and he and Gray start to charge up their Magic to fight. When the last sailor that Natsu's group asked for a ride notices that they are Mages, he immediately offers to take them to Galuna Island. Natsu knocks Gray unconscious while he is distracted and they tie him up and take him with them so he won’t go back to Fairy Tail and force Erza Scarlet to come for them. On the way to the island, the sailor tells them his name is Bobo and shows them the results of the curse on the island by revealing his left arm which looks like the arm of a demon. As they look at his demonic arm in shock, Bobo points to Galuna Island. They look at the island and then turn to ask him something just to find that he has disappeared, leaving them confused as a giant wave approaches and engulfs them. Lucy wakes up on the shore of Galuna Island and finds the others. Gray agrees to help them since they are already at the island. Also, he deduces that if they complete the mission, then Makarov will have to acknowledge them. They set off and find the village that had requested their help. To their surprise, the villagers all have parts of their bodies that are of a monster's or a demon's. The village chief, Moka, tells them that ever since the moon changed to a purple color, they have been cursed. When the purple moon brightly shines above them, their whole bodies turn to that of a demon's. The group had been startled by a live demonstration of this as the purple moon shows itself from behind the clouds. Moka adds that in the morning, they return to their previous forms but sometimes, it truly transforms someone into a real demon and he loses his mind. In situations like that, the villagers had no choice but to kill that person to protect themselves. The villagers tell them that they want Fairy Tail to destroy the moon in order to stop the curse. The team stays in the village for the night and then next day, they head out to explore the island and look for another way to lift the curse other than destroying the moon. They are attacked by a giant mouse wearing a maid uniform. Gray creates an ice floor using Ice Make: Floor which makes the mouse slip and fall off. During the fight, Lucy and Happy were inside Horologium, protecting themselves . They find an ancient temple and go inside. While they are inside, Natsu pounds his feet on the floor to test it. The ground crumbles and they fall down into a secret underground cave. They search ahead and find a giant demon encased in ice. Gray is shocked and nervous to find this particular demon here. He then proceeds to tell the team that the demon is called Deliora and that it ravaged his homeland ten years ago. His teacher, Ur, gave her life to seal it in that ice. They hear voices approaching and hide. One of them is a boy with thick eyebrows and blue spiked hair, another is a cat man and the last is a young woman, who comes in and says that they must find the intruders who hurt Angelica, the giant mouse. They leave when they hear a noise created by Happy. Gray is angered and is determined to stop them from releasing Deliora and throwing dirt on Ur's name. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Gray Fullbuster vs. Angelica (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Transformation (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō) * (Summoned the Clock, Horologium) * * Spells used * * Abilities used *Enhanced Breath Items Used *Gate of the Clock Key Manga & Anime Differences *The guards of the Galuna Island village order Natsu and Gray to strip Lucy's clothes off in the manga. This does not occur in the anime. *In the manga, a man greets the team in the morning and notes that they are early. *Happy enters Horologium's case before Angelica even shows up in the manga. In the anime, he enters when Angelica appears and releases gas. *Happy throws a rock in order to distract Sherry's group while in Deliora's prison in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes